Protector
by Nicky Morello
Summary: Takes place after the latest episode of Law and Order SVU. Amanda comforts Olivia after Shelia questions her parenting. Please Read, Review and Enjoy!


Author's Note: Hey Guys! So this Rolivia fic is based on the most recent episode. It takes place directly after. I'd like ti give a shoutout to two AMAZING Rolivia writers! If you haven't read lalarandoms and sheepish123's fics you're doing it wrong and you need to check them out! I hope you enjoy this fic! Please RnR

Protector

"I just don't get it." Olivia sighed, flopping down on her couch. After receiving the notice that her parenting was going to be put under the microscope she and Amanda had decided to go back to her place. They had asked Lucy to drop both Jessie and Noah off at her apartment. "I try to be the best mother I can to Noah. I love him more than anything else in this world and now it's all being called into question."

Amanda walked over to her, two glasses of wine In her hands. "Liv" She said softly, handing the brunette a glass. "This woman has absolutely nothing on you. She doesn't know you, hasn't seen you with Noah. I have, the squad has, we are behind you one hundred percent. All these tests are gonna do is prove what we already know." Smiling, Amanda reached over and grasped the brunette's hand.

Before Olivia can reply, Noah runs out of his bedroom. "Mommy! Manda! Can we watch a movie? I wanna see Frozen again!"

Olivia pulled her son onto her lap and hugged him tightly. "We can absolutely do that my sweet boy." She smiled at Amanda. "Do you mind putting it on?"

"Of course not." The blonde smiled as she stood up and walked towards the TV cabinet.

"Mommy! Lucy, Jessie and I went to the zoo! It was so much fun." Noah said excitedly.

"That's wonderful Noah!" Olivia smiled at her son.

Amanda put the movie on and the three sat and enjoyed it. Halfway though Amanda looked over at Olivia. The brunette was sitting with Noah in her arms. The young boy was busy telling his mother all of his favorite parts in the movie. Olivia listened and smiled, adding comments every now and then. Mother and son were so engrossed in conversation, and in the movie, that they didn't notice Amanda watching them. The blonde smiled. She really didn't understand how anyone could think Olivia was a bad mother. The woman next to her had endured so much in her life. Had gone through hell and lived to tell about it. Noah was the best thing that ever happened to her and now that might be taken away. Amanda wanted to throttle Shelia for what she was doing. She vowed to protect Olivia and Noah. No one was going to break up their family.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, causing all three heads to turn.

"Who on earth could that be? It's almost 8:30 at night." Olivia wondered aloud, setting her son down before going to the door.

As she opened it she was greeted by a police officer and a woman in a black coat.

"Hi, can I help you?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, are you Olivia Benson?" The woman asked.

"Yes I am. What's this about?" The brunette asked.

The officer handed her a piece of paper. "We have a warrant to remove Noah Porter-Benson from your care until the assessments ordered have been completed."

"What? But I-Why?" Rationally, she knew the answer. She knew this was protocol. But when it came to her own son it was hard to think straight.

"Ma'am please get Noah for us." The woman demanded.

Olivia felt a hand on her shoulder. Only half aware of what was happening, she looked over to see Amanda next to her, Noah's hand in hers.

"Mommy? What's happening?" Noah asked in a small voice.

Olivia looked up at the sound of her son's scared voice. Kneeling down in front of him. "Baby it's ok. You're just gonna go with this nice police officer for a little while, ok?" She hugged him tightly.

"No I don't want to." Noah cried.

"Come on Noah We have to go." The woman took the boys hand and started leading him away. "Mommy!" Noah cried as he was taken away.

Olivia hadn't moved from her kneeled position. Amanda closed the door and knelt in front of her. "Liv" She whispered. Before she could say another word, Olivia fell into her arms sobbing. "Why Amanda? Why?" Amanda sat on the floor with the sobbing woman in her arms. Her hand gently rubbed up and down her back. She softly whispered soothing words into the brunette's ear. They sat there for what seemed like hours, until Amanda decided they needed to move to the couch. Laying down and wrapping Olivia in her arms Amanda held the taller woman close. "Shhh baby it's ok." Amanda whispered, her hands still rubbing her back.

"He's my world Amanda, I can't lose him." Amanda felt her heart shatter at Olivia's words.

"You won't." Amanda said with determination. "I won't let that happen."

Olivia sniffled into Amanda's neck. "Thank you." She whispered as she closed her eyes. Within minutes the two women fall asleep in each other's arms

Hours later Amanda woke up on the couch alone. It was dark outside, with only the moon illuminating the living room. As she looked at her phone she realized it was nearly 3AM. Standing up slowly, the blonde wandered towards the bedroom, thinking maybe Olivia retreated to her bed. She stopped when she heard a soft whisper coming from Noah's room. Quietly she walked to the door of his room and saw Olivia looking over the crib that Jessie was lying in. and talking softly to the baby.

"I know that you are going to have a beautiful life Jessie. Full of love and happiness and so much beauty. Your mom is an amazing person. She's been here for me so much in the last month. I'm so grateful to have her in my life."

Amanda watched the scene unfold with tears in her eyes. She watched as Olivia whispered "I love you" to the young girl and turned around. The brunette gasped in surprise when she notices Amanda standing there. As they exit the room, the brunette explains.

"I woke up and she was crying. So I went in to make sure she was ok and-" She stopped when Amanda's hand rested on her arm.

"Liv it's ok." Amanda smiled. "What you said to her was beautiful. Are you ok though?"

Olivia sighed, "No. But you were right." She smiled as she looked at the blonde. "I am a good mother. I have nothing to worry about." She pulled Amanda into her arms. "Thank you."

Amanda held the brunette close. "Of course. I will do anything to protect you. To protect our family."

Olivia pulled back slightly, looking down at the blonde she smiled. "Our family?" She asked.

"Oh shit I mean-" Amanda started but was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against her own.. "I like the sound of that." Olivia whispered before kissing her again. Amanda wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and pulled her closer. Her hands ran up and down the brunette's sides.

Olivia moaned softly as her hands slipped into the blonde's hair. "I've wanted to do that for so long." Olivia whispered, resting their heads together.

"I've wanted you to do that for so long. I love you Olivia." Amanda whispered.

"I love you too Amanda Rollins." Olivia smiled as she reclaimed the blonde's lips. As Amanda lead her into her bedroom and closed the door Olivia smiled. It would take some time, It would certainly be a fight. But they were a family. Noah, Jessie, her and Amanda were a family and no one was going to break them up.

Author's note: Well 2 fics in one day. Maybe I should quit my day job and do this for a living. LOL I wish! Anyway please RnR


End file.
